My Heart and My Sigurd
by Meiru R. Uchiffer
Summary: Kedatangan Sasuke membangunkan takdir besar yang ada dalam Hinata. Antara cinta dan tanggung jawab manakah yang akan dipilih Sasuke?
1. Chapter 1

**SASUHINA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **My Heart and My Sigurd**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Hinata, saat kau dewasa nanti pasti ada akan ada seseorang yang akan datang untuk melindungimu," ucap Hikari._

" _Seseorang, Kaa-chan? Siapa?" tanya Hinata kecil._

" _Nanti juga kamu akan mengetahuinya, sayang," jawab Hikari._

" _Tetapi aku tidak membutuhkannya," ucap Hinata._

" _Kenapa?"_

" _Bukankah sudah ada Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan yang akan melindungiku."_

" _Iya, kamu benar. Tetapi seseorang ini bisa melindungi sesuatu dalam dirimu yang tidak bisa dilindungi oleh Tou-chan maupun Kaa-chan."_

" _Sesuatu dalam diriku? Apa itu, Kaa-chan?"_

" _Sesuatu yang ada di dalam sini", jawab Hikari seraya menyentuh dada Hinata._

 _Hinata kecil belum mengetahui arti besar yang terkandung dalam perkataan Ibunya. Gadis kecil itu hanya menatap bingung pada Hikari dengan kedua mata besarnya. Hikari tersenyum lembut pada permata hati kecilnya itu, yang akan dia lindungi dengan segenap jiwa dan raganya._

.

.

.

.

.

Kejadian di masa kecilnya itu, akhir-akhir ini sering muncul dalam mimpi Hinata. Anehnya ketika terbangun dari tidur, jantungnya pasti berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Hinata menyentuh dadanya sambil mengatur nafas yang sedikit terengah-engah. Belakangan ini dadanya sering merasa sedikit sesak. Selain jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat, keringat juga meluncur deras dari dahinya.

Mungkin Hinata akan berinisiatif untuk memeriksakan gejala-gejala aneh yang dirasakannya ini pada dokter. Manik _lavender_ -nya tanpa sengaja mengarah pada benda berbentuk lingkaran yang tergantung manis di dinding kamarnya. Kedua jarum dalam benda tersebut yang senantiasa bergerak sekarang berhenti pada angka 7 dan 12. Hal tersebut langsung membuat gadis berpiyama ini terlonjak bangun dari _futon_ -nya.

"Kyaa...sudah jam 7! Aku bisa terlambat nanti," teriak Hinata.

Dia langsung bergegas pergi menuju kamar mandi yang ada di lantai bawah rumahnya. Lebih tepatnya, rumah pamannya, Hyuuga Hizashi. Semenjak kedua orang tuanya meninggal 8 tahun yang lalu, Hinata tinggal bersama paman dan sepupunya, Hyuuga Neji.

"Neji- _nii_! Kenapa tidak membangunkanku?" protes Hinata sambil berlalu meninggalkan Neji yang tengah menyiapkan sarapan di dapur. Kamar mandi terletak di samping dapur. Jadi ketika akan ke kamar mandi pasti akan melewati dapur terlebih dahulu.

"Aku lihat kau tertidur dengan nyenyak. Itu pasti karena tadi malam kau kerja lembur. Aku jadi tidak tega untuk membangunkanmu," jelas Neji. Sebenarnya Neji tidak setuju dengan keputusan Hinata untuk bekerja _part time_ di restoran. Dia tidak tega melihat sepupu kesayangannya selalu nampak kelelahan ketika pulang bekerja. Tetapi sayangnya dia tidak bisa mempengaruhi keputusan Hinata tersebut.

"Tapi lain kali tolong bangunkan aku, Neji- _nii_. Jangan sampai nanti aku terlambat datang ke sekolah," pinta Hinata.

"Baik, Hinata-sama," ucap Neji.

Hinata hanya nyengir saja mendengar godaan sepupunya itu sambil melenggang pergi masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Dia tidak boleh menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak lagi. Karena dia tidak mau berhadapan dengan Guru BK karena terlambat datang ke sekolah.

.

.

.

.

.

Dampak dari bangun siangnya itu kini telah terjadi. Ketika jarak tinggal 3 meter lagi dari Konoha Gakuen, bel tanda masuk telah berdering. Alhasil, pagar sekolah ditutup oleh penjaga sekolah. Tertimpa sebuah masalah yang cukup merepotkannya nanti ketika dia tetap melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju gerbang sekolah. Sebuah ide terlintas dalam pikiran Hinata. Alhasil dia memutar kedua kakinya bergegas menuju ke belakang gedung Konoha Gakuen. Karena hanya di tempat itulah tidak ada yang menjaganya.

Setelah sampai pada sebuah tembok yang berada persis di belakang gedung sekolahnya, Hinata langsung memasang 'kuda-kudanya'. Dengan sekuat tenaga, Hinata melompat dan dia berhasil melewati tembok tersebut. Walaupun berhasil dalam pelompatannya, namun kata 'berhasil' tidak terwujud dalam pendaratannya.

Bruk!

"Meong."

Loh, Hinata kok dapat mengeong? Jangan-jangan dia berubah menjadi kucing setelah melompati tembok. Sungguh malang nasibmu wahai Hyuuga Hinata. Sudah jatuh berubah jadi kucing pula. *di- _jyuken_ Hinata*

"Aduh! _Gomenasai_. Kamu tidak apa-apa 'kan?"

"Meong."

Ternyata bukannya Hinata yang berubah menjadi kucing. Tetapi itu memang adalah suara seekor kucing. Ketika gadis itu berhasil melompati tembok, dia mendarat dengan tubuhnya yang menimpa seekor kucing.

Hinata memungut dan membawa kucing yang berwarna hitam itu ke dalam pelukannya. Dia mengelus-elus kucing itu dengan lembut. "Sekali lagi, maaf yaa. Kamu pasti kesakitan," keluh Hinata.

Jantung Hinata seakan berhenti berdetak untuk sesaat ketika sepasang mata _lavender_ -nya bertemu dengan mata hitam kucing tersebut. Mata hitam itu seperti mempunyai kekuatan yang mampu menghipnotis dirinya.

"Meong." Hinata langsung tersadar dari lamunannya ketika mendengar kucing itu mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Ah! Aku sudah terlambat." Hinata buru-buru meletakkan kucing itu ke tanah. "Aku harus segera masuk ke dalam kelas. Semoga lain kali kita dapat bertemu lagi, ya," pamit Hinata seraya mengelus kepala kucing itu.

"Meong."

Hinata lantas tersenyum dan melangkahkan kakinya untuk meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Baru berjalan beberapa langkah, Hinata berhenti sejenak. Seakan ada yang sensasi aneh yang membuatnya ingin menoleh ke belakang. Alhasil dia menengok ke belakang, seraya tersenyum pada kucing yang masih tetap berdiri diam di tempatnya. Kemudian Hinata kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Kucing hitam itu menatap kepergian Hinata dengan tatapan yang sulit untuk diartikan. Setelah sosok gadis bersurai _indigo_ itu menghilang di balik gedung Konoha Gakuen, barulah dia beranjak pergi dari tempatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Di bawah sinar bulan purnama, deru langkah sepasang kaki yang semakin lama semakin mempercepat gerakannya terdengar sangat jelas. Entah mengapa tempat tersebut telihat sepi, padahal biasanya pasti ada beberapa pejalan kaki yang berlalu lalang di situ. Malam ini angin berhembus terasa lebih dingin dari biasanya.

"Aduh! Sudah jam segini. Aku harus segera sampai di rumah. Pasti Neji- _nii_ dan paman Hizashi sekarang tengah mengkhawatirkanku." Hinata mempercepat langkahnya untuk menuju ke rumahnya.

Ketika Hinata hendak berlari, tiba-tiba dia merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih keras. Perlahan-lahan Hinata merasakan nyeri pada dadanya. Akhirnya Hinata berhenti dan menyentuh pusat rasa sakit itu. Rasa sakit di dadanya itu kian bertambah.

Dan entah karena apa? udara yang ada di sekitar Hinata terasa menyesakkan. Bahkan nafas Hinata sampai terengah-engah merasakannya. Hal tersebut membuat gadis Hyuuga itu jatuh terduduk lemas.

Udara di sekitar Hinata terasa lebih menyesakkan saat tiba-tiba di hadapannya muncul sebuah kabut. Dari kabut tersebut muncul sesosok mahluk yang mengerikan. Alhasil, sepasang _lavender_ itu terbelalak terkejut melihatnya.

Wajahnya putih, matanya merah menyala dan tubuhnya berwarna hitam. Sosok tubuhnya tidak menyerupai manusia, tetapi lebih mirip seseorang yang sedang memakai jubah hitam. Mahluk itu menatap intens pada gadis yang terduduk lemah di hadapannya.

"Hyuuga," desis mahluk itu.

Hinata hanya dapat diam membeku melihat mahluk aneh yang baru pertama kali ini dijumpainya. Gadis Hyuuga itu terlihat meringis karena untuk kesekian kalinya dadanya berdenyut keras.

"Serahkan HEART padaku," perintah mahluk itu.

"Heart? A-apa maksudmu?" tanya Hinata. Raut ketakutan terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

"Jangan berlagak tidak mengerti. Cepat serahkan Heart sekarang juga padaku!" bentak mahluk itu.

"A-aku benar-benar ti-tidak mengerti, a-apa yang sedang kamu bicarakan?"

"Cukup bermain-mainnya. Cepat serahkan atau-..." Di kedua telapak tangan mahluk tersebut muncul sebuah sinar merah yang begitu menyilaukan mata.

Walaupun Hinata tidak mengetahui apa itu. Tetapi dia tahu kalau hal itu akan menyebabkan sesuatu yang buruk. Hinata semakin tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya saat mahluk tersebut mengarahkan sinar itu kepadanya.

"Jangan diam saja, Hyuuga! Serahkan Heart kepadaku!" seru mahluk tersebut.

Lidah Hinata terasa kelu saat ingin menjawabnya. Alhasil, kata-kata tidak bisa keluar dari bibir mungilnya itu. Dia hanya dapat menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau tidak mau menyerahkannya padaku, Hyuuga!" desis mahluk itu.

Hinata menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, bukan karena tidak mau. Tetapi memang dia tidak mengetahui apa yang dimaksudkan oleh mahluk mengerikan itu. Dan sebenarnya apa yang harus diserahkan pada mahluk itu?

"Rasakan ini!"

DUARRR!

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata memejamkan kedua matanya erat-erat saat sinar merah itu dilemparkan ke arahnya. Dan bunyi ledakan seperti kedua benda yang saling bertabrakan pun memekakkan kedua telinga Hinata.

Namun anehnya, gadis Hyuuga tersebut sama sekali tidak merasa kesakitan sedikit pun pada tubuhnya. Karena penasaran dengan apa yang telah terjadi, Hinata membuka sepasang _lavender_ -nya. Untuk kedua kalinya, mata Hinata nampak terbelalak kaget.

Karena sekarang dia diselubungi oleh sebuah benda yang transparan. Sepertinya benda inilah yang telah melindunginya dari ledakan tadi. Hinata terperangah kembali saat menemukan bukan hanya dirinya yang ada di situ. Tetapi ada seekor kucing hitam yang kini tengah membelakanginya.

'Kucing itu..."batin Hinata. Sepertinya kucing itu terlihat familiar di mata Hinata.

"Dasar pengganggu!" teriak mahluk mengerikan tersebut.

Kucing hitam itu terlihat menggeram kesal mendengar teriakan mahluk mengerikan tersebut.

"Kau kira dapat melindunginya, hah! Rasakan ini!" Mahluk mengerikan itu melemparkan sinar merah yang terus muncul di kedua telapak tangannya ke arah Hinata dan kucing hitam itu tanpa henti. Dia mencoba memecahkan benda yang telah menyelubungi Hinata.

Karena beberapa hantaman yang diterimanya, muncul beberapaa retakan pada benda transparan yang melindungi Hinata. Dia tahu beberapa saat lagi pasti benda ini akan hancur. Pada akhirnya, dirinya dan kucing itu yang akan menjadi sasaran empuk serangan mahluk mengerikan itu untuk berikutnya.

"Ba-bagaimana ini? Kalau tetap seperti ini kami akan-..." Hinata tidak dapat melanjutkan perkataanya, karena dia merasa terlalu ngeri untuk dapat mengatakannya.

Hinata mencoba menggerakkan tubuhnya dan ternyata berhasil. Peelahan namun pasti, dia bergerak mendekat ke kucing hitam itu. Semakin dekat, Hinata semakin yakin bahwa kucing hitam yang ada di hadapannya ini adalah kucing yang sama dengan yang ditemuinya –ditimpanya- tadi pagi.

Setelah dirasa sudah cukup dekat, Hinata mengulurkan kedua tangannya dan membawa kucing hitam itu ke dalam pelukannya. Raut khawatir terlihat jelas di wajahnya yang manis itu. "A-apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Air mata terlihat menetes di kedua pipi Hinata.

"Hwahahahaaa... Kalian tidak akan bisa menghindari seranganku lagi!"

Mahluk itu mengumpulkan kekuatannya sehingga muncul sinar merah menyala dari telapak tangannya dengan ukuran yang lebih besar dari sebelumnya.

"Rasakan ini!" Mahluk itu melemparkan serangannya pada Hinata.

Entah mendapat keberanian darimana, tetapi yang pasti Hinata ingin dapat menyelamatkan dirinya dan juga mahluk yang sekarang ada di pelukannya tersebut. "Aku tidak mau mati di siniii!" teriak Hinata.

"Kyaaa..."

Bersamaan dengan itu muncul sebuah kekuatan besar dari tubuh Hinata. Kekuatan itu seakan terbangun dari tidur panjangnya. Membuncah keluar dan bertabrakan dengan serangan mahluk tersebut. Dan...

DUUAAARRR!

Terjadi ledakan yang sangat besar. Bahkan jauh lebih besar dari ledakan-ledakan sebelumnya. Bahkan kekuatan Hinata tidak berhenti sampai di situ saja. Kekuatan itu terus maju menerjang mahluk mengerikan itu. Dan mampu menghancur leburkan tubuh mahluk itu.

"Aaaaaakh!" teriak kesakitan mahluk itu terdengar memekakkan telinga yang mendengarnya. Teriakan histeris mahluk itu semakin menghilang seiring dengan tubuhnya yang mulai hancur lebur menjadi kepingan-kepingan cahaya kecil. Semakin lama kepingan-kepingan cahaya itu menghilang dalam udara.

.

.

.

.

.

Sambil terengah-engah, Hinata menatap tidak percaya dengan peristiwa yang telah terjadi di hadapannya. Namun, perhatiannya segera teralihkan dengan mahluk yang ada di pelukannya kini.

"Ka-kamu tidak apa-apa 'kan?" tanya Hinata sambil menstabilkan kembali pernafasannya.

"Meong," jawab kucing itu.

"Sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi? Apa kamu bisa menjelaskannya padaku?" tanya Hinata dengan menatap kucing itu.

Mahluk kecil itu seakan mengerti dengan perkataan Hinata. Kedua kaki depannya yang kecil itu dia gerakkan untuk merangkum wajah Hinata. Dia menarik wajah gadis itu untuk mendekat kepadanya. Dan...

Cup

Kedua mata Hinata melebar ketika kucing itu mencium bibirnya. Dan sepasang lavender itu kian melebar ketika kucing yang sedang menciumnya kini berubah menjadi seorang manusia. Jadi, sekarang Hinata tengah berciuman bukan dengan seekor kucing lagi. Melainkan dengan seorang manusia, lebih tepatnya dengan seorang pemuda. Pemuda itu menghentikan ciumannya dengan menjauhkan bibirnya dari Hinata.

Wajah Hinata sekarang sudah berubah warna menjadi merah padam. Dia sungguh tidak menyangka bahwa _first kiss_ -nya akan dia dapatkan dalam kondisi yang seperti ini. Hari ini sudah terlalu banyak kejutan yang dia terima. Apalagi kejutannya itu sungguh diluar pemikiran manusia pada umumnya. Sekarang kepala Hinata terasa begitu kosong. Dia sudah tidak dapat memikirkan apa-apa lagi.

Pemuda itu tersenyum lembut pada Hinata. Wajahnya yang tenang itu seolah-olah seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa di tempat itu. "Aku adalah seseorang yang bertugas untuk melindungimu. Namaku-..."

Pemuda itu tidak dapat melanjutkan perkenalannya, ketika tiba-tiba tubuh Hinata limbung dan ingin jatuh ke tanah. Namun sebelum itu terjadi, dengan sigap pemuda itu menangkap tubuh Hinata dan membawanya ke dalam pelukannya.

Sebelum seluruh kesadarannya menghilang, samar-samar Hinata dapat melihat seorang pemuda yang menatap khawatir kepadanya. Setelah itu, kesadarannya benar-benar menghilang sepenuhnya.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _TBC_**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ketika Meiru membaca sebuah manga online terlintas sebuah ide untuk membuat fic yang baru

Dan akhirnya fic ini dapat tercipta

Meiru benar-benar minta maaf kalau scene petarungannya itu begitu berantakan

Karena terlalu lama rehat dari dunia fanfiction, alhasil Meiru lupa dengan password akun di fanfiction. Mau tidak mau Meiru harus membuat akun baru dan mem-publish kembali fic ini dari chapter awal. Ada beberapa bagian yang di-edit. Diharapkan fic ini mengalami sedikit kemajuan dari sebelumnya.

Meiru membutuhkan beberapa saran dari para reviewer. Apakah fic ini berhak untuk dilanjutkan?

Oleh karena itu...

 **M**

 **O**

 **H**

 **O**

 **N**

 **R**

 **E**

 **V**

 **I**

 **E**

 **W**

 **N**

 **Y**

 **A**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Arigatou Gozaimasu**


	2. Chapter 2

**.SASUHINA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **My Heart and My Sigurd**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rated T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Genre : Romance & Supernatural**

 **.**

 **.**

Bulan purnama memamerkan pesonanya di tengah kegelapan malam. Para bintang pun seakan juga ikut-ikutan menunjukkan kebolehannya dengan mengkerlap-kerlipkan cahayanya. Keadaan tersebut menggambarkan seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Padahal baru saja di salah satu sudut bumi ini terjadi pertarungan antara dua mahluk yang berbeda dunia. Syukurlah dewi fortuna berpihak pada keturunan manusia bukanlah sebaliknya.

Bagai sang rembulan yang memamerkan keindahannya, saat seorang gadis bersurai indigo dengan perlahan mulai membuka kedua matanya. Entah sudah berapa lama sepasang _lavender_ itu menyembunyikan keindahan sinarnya.

Tidur lelapnya seakan terusik ketika ada hembusan nafas yang hangat menerpa wajahnya. Rasa kantuk terlihat masih menghinggapinya walaupun dia telah beberapa kali mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya. Terlihat buram, perlahan namun pasti semakin terlihat jelas. Setelah penglihatannya kembali normal, yang pertama kali tertangkap oleh _lavender_ -nya adalah wajah seseorang.

'Aku pasti sedang bermimpi,' pikir Hinata.

Kemudian dia kembali menutup kedua matanya. Hinata menganggap bahwa dirinya sekarang tengah berada di alam mimpi. Namun pemikiran itu segera terbantahkan, ketika Hinata merasa ada sesuatu yang bergerak di pinggangnya. Sesuatu tersebut menarik tubuhnya mendekat ke sesuatu yang lain.

'Hangat,' batin Hinata.

Merasa penasaran dengan apa yang ada di hadapannya. Hinata membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Kali ini sepasang mata Hinata langsung terbelalak lebar saat melihat ada wajah seorang pemuda asing berada persis di depan wajahnya. "Kyaaaa..."

Bruk!

"Aduh!"

"Si-siapa kamu? Kenapa ada di kamarku?" tanya Hinata. Raut ketakutan nampak jelas di wajahnya. Seseorang lebih tepatnya seorang pemuda yang sekarang tengah merasa kesakitan karena punggung dan pantatnya menabrak tembok Hinata. Hal itu karena dia terpelanting akibat terkena tendangan Hinata.

"Kau tidak mengingatku, Hyuuga- _sama_?" tanya pemuda tersebut.

"Kamu-..."

Brak!

Perkataan Hinata terputus saat Hizashi tiba-tiba membuka dengan kasar pintu kamar Hinata. Kemudian menyusul Neji yang kini ada di samping Hizashi. Kedua pria Hyuuga tersebut terlihat sangat khawatir. Itu mungkin karena tadi mereka mendengar teriakan Hinata.

"Ada apa, Hinata?" tanya Hizashi.

"Hi-hizashi- _jiisan_ ," panggil Hinata. "Siapa dia? Kenapa bisa ada di kamarku?" tanya Hinata sambil menunjuk ke arah pemuda yang sekarang mencoba berdiri dari posisi jatuhnya.

Hizashi dan Neji mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pemuda tersebut. Hizashi terlihat menghela nafasnya. Perhatiannya kini kembali lagi pada satu-satunya gadis yang ada di tempat tersebut. " _Jii-san_ akan menjelaskannya," jawab Hizashi sambil berjalan mendekati Hinata. "Tetapi bukan di sini," lanjut Hizashi seraya mengulurkan tangannya ke Hinata.

"Hm, baik," balas Hinata dengan menerima uluran tangan Hizashi.

Hizashii menggenggam tangan Hinata dan membawa gadis itu keluar dari kamarnya. Ketika Hinata akan keluar dari kamarnya, perhatiannya tertuju pada pemuda asing yang tadi telah membuatnya terkejut.

Begitu juga dengan pemuda asing tersebut, dari tadi perhatiannya tidak pernah luput dari gadis beriris _lavender_ itu. Wajah pemuda itu terlihat sedikit sendu saat sosok mungil Hinata menghilang di balik tembok.

Neji menatap datar ke arah pemuda asing tersebut. Namun tidak ada yang tahu di balik tatapan datar pemuda Hyuuga itu, tersimpan banyak arti.

"Keluarlah. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu," ucap Neji.

"Kau tidak berhak memerintahku," balas Sasuke.

"Ini mengenai Hinata," jelas Neji.

Apapun yang berhubungan dengan Hinata, pemuda asing itu akan segera menanggapinya. Jadi, mau tidak mau dia mengikuti langkah Neji keluar dari kamar Hinata.

.

.

.

.

.

Angin malam menerpa tubuh kedua pemuda yang sekarang tengah berada di halaman belakang rumah keturunan Hyuuga. Setelah beberapa saat terjebak dalam keheningan, akhirnya salah satu dari mereka angkat bicara.

"Aku tidak menyangka bahwa Hinata yang akan menjalani takdir besar ini," ucap Neji. "Kalau bisa, aku ingin menggantikan posisinya," lanjut Neji.

"Hal itu sudah ditakdirkan. Tidak akan ada yang bisa merubahnya. Termasuk dirimu," jawab pemuda asing itu.

"Aku tahu," sahut Neji. "Oleh karena itu, kau harus melindunginya dengan segenap jiwa dan ragamu."

"Itu sudah menjadi tugasku."

"Hn. Aku juga akan berusaha keras untuk melindungi gadis itu."

Pembicaraan antara kedua pemuda tersebut harus terhenti karena kedatangan gadis yang menjadi objek pembicaraan di tempat itu. Hinata menatap lembut kakak sepupunya.

"Neji- _nii_ , tolong tinggalkan kami berdua di sini," pinta Hinata. "Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengannya," tambahnya.

"Hn. Aku mengerti," ucap Neji. Setelah mengatakan itu, Neji melangkahkan kedua kakinya untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Lama sekali. Aku butuh tambahan kekuatan lebih banyak lagi," keluh pemuda itu sambil berjalan mendekati Hinata.

"Jangan mendekat!" cegah Hinata ketika pemuda asing itu sudah berada cukup dekat dengan dirinya. "Sebelum kamu memberitahuku siapa dirimu sebenarnya," lanjut Hinata.

"Itu salahmu sendiri," tuding pemuda itu.

"Kamu bilang ini salahku. Apa maksudmu?" tanya Hinata yang tidak terima atas tudingan pemuda asing itu.

"Hn. Kau sudah terlebih dahulu pingsan, sebelum aku dapat memperkenalkan diriku," jawab pemuda itu.

"Aku pingsan 'kan juga gara-gara dirimu!" Muncul raut kesal di wajah Hinata.

Pemuda asing itu hanya membalas Hinata dengan seringaiannya. "Namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Ada yang ingin kau tanyakan lagi padaku?"

"Tentu saja ada. Banyak yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu."

"Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya padamu. Namun, dengan satu syarat."

"Apa syaratnya?"

"Aku harus mengisi kekuatanku terlebih dahulu."

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Seperti yang aku lakukan tadi. Ketika perubahan wujudku dari seekor kucing menjadi seorang manusia."

Hinata mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang dilakukan Sasuke padanya saat perubahan pemuda itu menjadi seorang manusia. Semburat merah langsung muncul di wajah Hinata, ketika dia sudah dapat mengingatnya.

"Sepertinya kau sudah mengingatnya," ucap Sasuke disertai seringaiannya.

"Mana mungkin aku mau melakukan 'itu'?" sahut Hinata. Raut kesal nampak jelas di wajahnya.

"Ya, itu terserah kau saja. Lagipula kalau aku sampai kehabisan kekuatan, itu juga akan berdampak buruk padamu."

Ctak!

Muncul sudah tanda perempatan di pelipis Hinata. Gadis Hyuuga itu benar-benar merasa kesal dengan pemuda yang baru dikenalnya ini.

Entah mendapat keyakinan darimana, sekarang Hinata sangat yakin bahwa yang bisa melindunginya dari mahluk aneh yang ditemuinya tadi adalah Sasuke. Jadi mau tidak mau, untuk sementara ini Hinata harus bersedia memenuhi keinginan pemuda menyebalkan itu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa tidak ada cara yang lain? Selain melakukan 'itu'?" tanya Hinata dengan sedikit malu.

"Tentu saja ada," jawab Sasuke.

"Apa?" tanya Hinata dengan sangat antusias.

"Pada dasarnya kekuatan Heart akan tersalurkan ke orang lain. Saat orang itu melakukan kontak tubuh dengan sang pemilik Heart."

"Kontak tubuh?"

"Hn."

"Tetapi kontak tubuh 'kan tidak dengan harus melakukan 'itu'."

"Hn, kau benar. Dengan hanya memelukmu saja, kekuatan Heart sudah bisa tersalurkan kepadaku."

"Kalau hanya dengan memeluk saja bisa, lalu kenapa kamu tadi melakukan 'itu' kepadaku?" Dada Hinata terlihat kembang kempis karena menahan rasa kesalnya terhadap Sasuke.

"Kekuatan Heart dapat cepat tersalurkan ketika diambil melalui lubang yang terdapat pada tubuh manusia. Kecuali kalau orang itu sudah dapat mengendalikan kekuatan Heart, dia dapat men- _transfer_ kekuatan Heart hanya dengan menggenggam tangannya saja."

Mendengar itu, kekesalan Hinata jadi sedikit menurun. Dia mengerti kalau keadaan tadi begitu darurat, makanya Sasuke melakukan 'itu' kepadanya. Hinata terlihat menarik dan menghembuskan nafasnya secara perlahan. "Baiklah, aku mengerti. Tetapi kamu tidak boleh melakukan 'itu' lagi padaku," jelas Hinata.

Sasuke terlihat akan mengeluarkan protesnya, namun hal itu terlebih dahulu dipotong oleh Hinata.

"... Kecuali kalau keadaan mendesak. Kamu baru boleh melakukan 'itu'," lanjut Hinata dengan berat hati plus malu tentunya.

Sasuke tersenyum puas mendengar jawaban Hinata. Namun, senyuman indah Sasuke itu terlihat menyeramkan di mata Hinata.

'Apa-apaan senyumannya itu? Sungguh mencurigakan,' pikir Hinata.

Dengan tenang, Sasuke melangkahkan kedua kakinya untuk mendekat ke Hinata. Melihat itu, Hinata jadi perlahan-lahan melangkah mundur ke belakang. "A-apa yang akan kamu la-..."

Grep

Perkataan Hinata terpotong karena perbuatan Sasuke, yang dengan seenaknya memeluk dirinya. Tentu saja Hinata mencoba untuk melepaskan pelukan tiba-tiba pemuda ber-iris onyx itu. "Lepaskan! Mau kamu apa sih?" tanya Hinata yang tengah memberontak di dalam pelukan Sasuke.

"Ssst! Diamlah! Apa kamu sudah lupa dengan yang aku jelaskan tadi?" bisik Sasuke di telinga Hinata.

"Te-tentu saja tidak lupa," kilah Hinata.

"Kalau begitu diamlah."

'Hahhh... Apa boleh buat kalau begitu.' batin Hinata.

"Apa kamu tahu cara mengendalikan kekuatan Heart?" tanya Hinata dalam pelukan Sasuke.

"Hn," sahut Sasuke sekenanya.

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Nanti aku ajari."

"Kapan?"

"Nanti saat kau sudah siap."

"Aku sudah siap."

"Hn."

"Aku bilang aku sudah siap."

"Hn."

"Sasuke!"

"Jangan cerewet. Kalau kau tetap cerewet aku tidak mau mengajarimu."

Hinata hanya bisa merengut mendengar jawaban Sasuke. Berbanding terbalik dengan pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu. Sasuke tampak senang ketika gadis yang sekarang ada di pelukannya terdiam seribu bahasa. Hal itu terlihat dari senyuman tipis yang menghiasi wajahnya. Dengan lembut pemuda Uchiha itu mengeratkan pelukannya pada Hinata. Sepertinya Sasuke sangat menikmati saat-saatnya kini bersama Hinata.

.

.

.

.

.

Perasaan tidak nyaman yang dirasakan Hinata akhir-akhir ini, entah kenapa perlahan menghilang. Saat dia berada dalam pelukan Sasuke seperti sekarang ini. Perasaan aman dan nyaman diam-diam merasuk ke dalam hatinya.

Hinata bingung, padahal pemuda Uchiha itu selalu membuatnya kesal. Seharusnya sekarang dia merasa kesal, marah ataupun benci. Tetapi kenapa yang terjadi malah sebaliknya. Apakah ini pengaruh dari kekuatan Heart?

Suasana yang begitu terlihat romantis itu harus berakhir, saat lagi-lagi dada Hinata tiba-tiba merasa sesak. Bukan hanya itu, saja jantungnya berdetak lebih keras. Dan pernafasannya perlahan terdengar tidak beraturan.

Sasuke langsung melepas pelukannya saat merasa keanehan yang terjadi pada Hinata. Selain itu, dia juga merasakan ada aura negatif yang cukup besar menuju ke tempat mereka berada sekarang ini.

"Sa-sasuke i-ini..." ucap Hinata terbata-bata.

"Hn. Kita harus segera pergi dari sini, jika kau tidak ingin keluargamu terlibat dalam hal ini," jelas Sasuke.

"Hm," jawab Hinata seraya mengangguk.

Sasuke berjongkok membelakangi Hinata, dan mengisyaratkan kepada gadis itu untuk naik ke punggungnya. Karena keadaan yang mendesak walaupun sedikit malu, Hinata menuruti instruksi Sasuke. Setelah memastikan gadis itu sudah aman ada di punggungnya, Sasuke berdiri.

"Berpegang eratlah padaku," ucap Sasuke.

"Hm, baik."

Setelah itu, Sasuke membawa Hinata berlari dengan kecepatan yang tidak biasa. Hinata sempat menyipitkan kedua matanya saat Sasuke membawanya berlari melewati atap rumah satu dengan yang lainnya. Jujur saja Hinata merasa takut, karena sebelumnya dia tidak pernah diajak berlari dengan kecepatan yang seperti ini. Apalagi diajak berloncatan melewati atap rumah seperti sekarang ini.

Gadis Hyuuga itu semakin yakin bahwa Sasuke punya kekuatan aneh yang tidak biasa dimiliki oleh mahluk mana pun di dunia ini. Tetapi kalau dipikir-pikir, dia juga mempunyai kekuatan yang aneh.

'Heart... Apa itu?' pikir Hinata.

Beberapa saat kemudian, hamparan pohon yang lebat nampak di kedua lavender Hinata. Ternyata Sasuke membawanya menjauh dari area pemukiman penduduk, dan masuk ke dalam hutan yang ada di samping kota. Setelah dirasa cukup aman, Sasuke menurunkan Hinata.

"Jangan jauh-jauh dariku," ucap Sasuke.

"Hm."

Hinata terlihat sangat ketakutan, bahkan kedua tangannya sampai gemetaran. Karena ketakutannya itulah tanpa terasa Hinata mencengkeram erat pakaian yang melekat di punggung Sasuke.

Sasuke menoleh ke belakang, dia menyadari bahwa gadis yang tengah dilindunginya kini merasa ketakutan. Pemuda Uchiha itu mencoba menenangkan Hinata dengan tatapan lembutnya. Melalui sepasang _onyx_ -nya, Sasuke seolah mengatakan bahwa dia akan melindungi Hinata dengan segenap jiwa raganya. Hinata sepertinya mengerti dengan isyarat yang diberikan oleh Sasuke.

Gadis Hyuuga tersebut mengangguk, dengan anggukan itu dia memberitahu pada Sasuke bahwa dia percaya pada pemuda Uchiha tersebut. Mengetahui itu, Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

Entah kenapa, Hinata terpana dengan senyuman pemuda yang ada di hadapannya ini. Rasa takut yang menggerayanginya tadi seolah menghilang. Sepasang lavender itu semakin melebar ketika mengetahui ada sinar kuning yang melesat cepat ke arah mereka.

"Sss-sa..." Melihat perubahan ekspresi Hinata itu, Sasuke langsung berbalik.

"Shit! Dia cepat sekali," umpat Sasuke.

Sasuke langsung membopong Hinata, dan membawanya meloncat jauh ke atas. Sebelum sinar kuning tersebut menghantam mereka berdua.

Duarrr!

Sasuke mendarat ke tanah dan menurunkan Hinata di tempat yang dirasa cukup aman. Setelah itu, Sasuke seperti merapalkan sebuah mantra. Bersamaan dengan itu muncul sebuah sinar yang menyelubungi Hinata.

"Tetaplah di dalam situ," ucap Sasuke. "Kau akan aman. Dan apapun yang terjadi, jangan sampai kau keluar dari pelindung ini," lanjut Sasuke.

"Tapi Sasuke-..."

Hinata menghentikan protesnya ketika tahu bahwa dirinya tidak akan digubris oleh pemuda Uchiha itu. Karena ketika selesai memperingatkan Hinata, Sasuke langsung berbalik meninggalkan gadis Hyuuga itu. Sasuke pergi untuk melawan mahluk yang akan menyerang mereka berdua beberapa saat yang lalu.

.

.

.

.

.

Tatapan Hinata terlihat kosong ketika melihat Sasuke berkali-kali dihajar oleh mahluk yang begitu menyeramkan. Pakaian Sasuke terlihat robek di sana sini dan seluruh tubuhnya terdapat banyak luka yang cukup parah. Melihat itu tanpa terasa setetes air bening jatuh di permukaan pipi Hinata.

"Inilah akibatnya telah berani menghalangiku." Suara baritone mahluk menyeramkan itu menggema di tengah hutan yang sunyi ini.

Mahluk itu mengumpulkan cahaya kuning di telapak tangannya. Semakin lama sinar kuning itu semakin membesar.

"Jangan," gumam Hinata.

Setelah dirasa cukup, mahluk itu mengarahkan sinar itu ke arah Sasuke yang sekarang tengah tergolek menyedihkan di atas tanah.

"Jangan," ucap Hinata.

Disertai senyum yang begitu mengerikan, mahluk itu melepaskan sinar kuning kekuatannya tepat menuju Sasuke.

"Jangaaaannn!"

Duarrr!

Teriakan Hinata begitu menyayat hati disertai dengan suara ledakan kekuatan mahluk menyeramkan itu yang menyerang ke Sasuke.

Kretek...kretek...prang!

Pelindung yang dibuat oleh Sasuke pecah. Tanpa memperdulikan keadaan yang dapat membahayakan dirinya, Hinata berlari menuju ke tubuh Sasuke yang terlihat tidak berdaya. Setelah sampai di tempat Sasuke, Hinata langsung memeluk pemuda Uchiha itu dan membawa kepala Sasuke ke pangkuannya. Pecah sudah tangis Hinata ketika melihat keadaan Sasuke yang begitu memilukan.

"Hiks...Sa-suke...Hiks..." isak Hinata. "Aku mohon sadarlah hiks..." pinta Hinata.

Tubuh Sasuke sama sekali tidak melakukan suatu pergerakan kecil apapun. Hal ini semakin membuat Hinata merasa ketakutan. Sedari tadi tangannya tidak berhenti bergetar. "A-apa yang harus aku lakukan? Hiks..." gumam Hinata. "Tolong katakan padaku, Sasuke. Hiks...apa yang harus aku lakukan? hiks... untuk dapat menolongmu?"

'Kekuatan Heart dapat cepat tersalurkan ketika diambil melalui lubang yang terdapat pada tubuh manusia.'

"Ah." Perkataan Sasuke terlintas di pikiran Hinata tepat saat dia begitu butuh jawaban seperti sekarang ini.

"Hmm... Bau kekuatan Heart tercium sangat kuat di tubuh gadis itu," gumam mahluk menyeramkan itu.

"Jadi kau, manusia pemilik Heart?" desis mahluk itu. "Cepat serahkan Heart padaku sekarang juga. Kalau tidak?" Untuk kesekian kalinya, sinar kuning terkumpul di tangan mahluk menyeramkan itu.

Untuk sekarang ini, Hinata seperti tidak mendengar ultimatum yang ditujukan kepadanya. Yang ada di benaknya saat ini, hanyalah menemukan cara untuk menyadarkan sekaligus dapat menyembuhkan Sasuke.

"Aku harus melakukannya," gumam Hinata.

Setelah menghela nafasnya, Hinata mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sasuke. Gadis Hyuuga itu menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir berdarah Sasuke. Hinata mencoba membuka bibir Sasuke dan bersamaan dengan itu dia merasakan bahwa ada sesuatu yang ditarik keluar dari tubuhnya.

"Jadi kau tidak mau menurut pada perintahku," ucap mahluk itu sambil mengarahkan sinar kekuatannya pada Hinata dan Sasuke. "Rasakan ini!"

Dengan sangat cepat sinar kuning itu melesat ke arah Hinata dan Sasuke. Alhasil suara ledakan kembali terdengar di tengah kesunyian hutan malam ini.

Duaaarr!

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _TBC_**

.

.

.

.

Sebelumnya Meiru lupa mengucapkan minta maaf yang sebesar-sebesarnya

Karena banyak sekali typo bertebaran dimana-mana

Walaupun sudah Meiru perbaiki tapi tetap saja terasa ada banyak yang kurang

Mohon komentarnya untuk para reviewer

Terima kasih masih berkenan membaca dan me-review fic gaje ini

.

.

.

 **Balasan review untuk chapter 1 :**

Namikaze Hikari : Ini sudah dilanjutkan

 **Sasuhina69** : Sigurd itu Meiru ambil dari bahasa Denmark yang berarti pelindung yang berjaya. Kalau ternyata kalau Sigurd itu adalah pahlawan legendaris mitologi nordik, Meiru baru tahu ini, heheee

 **NurmalaPrieska** : penjelasan mengenai jati diri Sasuke akan dijelaskan di chapter2 depan

 **nurkoswara23** : jawabannya ada di chapter ini kan

hinataholic : yaps

 **Meiru ucapkan banyak-banyak terima kasih karena kalian telah bersedia meluangkan waktu untuk me-review fic ini.**

 **Thank's a lot**

Meiru masih sangat membutuhkan kritik dan saran dari Minna-san

Oleh karena itu...

 **MOHON REVIEWNYA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Arigatou Gozaimasu**


End file.
